There are a variety of synthetic papers utilized as backing film for photographic gel emulsions. One such synthetic paper/film is formed from a polymer blend comprising a styrene polymer resin, an ethylene polymer resin and an inorganic filler. A synthetic film formed from such a blend is subsequently coated with the photographic gel emulsion and utilized for photographic applications such as phototypesetting film in the newspaper industry and/or as a color print base in commercial photography.
A critical feature of a synthetic film/gel emulsion photographic paper is the degree of adhesion between the film and the gel emulsion. A synthetic paper which is capable of a combination of good dry adhesion and wet adhesion to a photographic gel emulsion is highly desirable.